logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel (International)/Wordmark (Social Media Age) Logo Idents
DC_2017main-03.svg DC_2017banner-07.svg Swatch8.svg This is the description page for the idents of Disney Channel International from July 2017 to 2020 (in select countries). Summary On March 24, 2017, Disney Channel US has unveiled a new on-air look created by MakinÉ Studios. The design package features a 2D version of the 2014 logo as well as floating icons making up the design landscape. The redesign was carried out to United States, Latin America, Canada and Southeast Asia within the next few months. |-|Idents= Generic Idents IMG_3036.PNG IMG_3037.PNG IMG_3038.PNG IMG 20180425 230921.png IMG_20180426_212433.png IMG 3039.png Screenshot_20190927-120009_IPTV.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-18h17m55s598.jpg VideoCapture_20190927-081617.jpg|This ident was used as generic variant bumper break Screenshot_20191005-094802_IPTV.jpg|This ident was used as movie variant bumper break 2465B327-2AA9-48E5-B739-C8F71D064C49.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-01h41m57s642.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-02h30m34s397.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-22h24m18s721.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-22h19m47s034.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-24-15h25m32s096.jpg Halloween Idents 4D7B092F-80C8-46F4-AD60-D081AD40C3B2.jpeg FD1C37F5-9B16-4546-9880-F6C7328F3F6B.jpeg 8BD6DBA8-FC7C-4462-8715-F934BDA74288.jpeg 84A799A8-BE1A-46F5-A7FA-B6621C506767.jpeg CF469077-6911-47F3-950D-B19DA7D62B51.jpeg 9454114D-D663-4BF3-961B-4F0044C506A6.jpeg 73670E46-5A18-4CE1-8F3D-DF61D07B63E3.jpeg F3411FE5-5BF7-42E2-86E6-65FF572A3945.jpeg 5A44328B-DD41-477B-916B-6A8B65DE01D1.jpeg Screenshot_20191006-173029_IPTV.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-02-22h25m39s102.png Screenshot_20191006-172559_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191009-150014_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-185905_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-185945_IPTV.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-20-15h26m06s219.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-20-10h25m29s424.png Christmas Idents 1EB14BA6-2CD5-4AB3-B95F-DAF0EAF4690A.jpeg ADE99E06-D1E8-406A-AF02-B806788CB19C.jpeg|Used in United States only 85DE4C70-F43B-4056-A1D0-05184133A216.jpeg D380F4D5-E8D7-4335-A796-F263E1AD8158.jpeg|Only used for Fab Fridays promo Vlcsnap-2019-12-09-09h59m44s016.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-12-23-22h08m03s390.jpg|Probably the final ident used during Ring in the New Year promo before Items Age Era fully rebrand in 2020. Pre-Social Media Era idents This was only used in Southeast Asia in December 2017 before the launch of Social Media era in 2018. 34E5283C-F119-4DF9-AD01-29F8B6ACD5D4.jpeg 9A94B328-6338-49F5-A0C1-8855CF26CE1B.jpeg 9C17E443-7B4C-4A8D-9781-7F8BD92929D1.jpeg 47352486-5895-4EDB-945B-44EC82D1C3BC.jpeg 287D0592-1A57-4902-888A-60E1190351A4.jpeg 565E2ED8-FBF8-41AB-84A9-AE6649D7AAE0.jpeg A4E122CA-2ECC-4800-9279-6424C86D23E2.jpeg B0463CCF-EF56-4C9D-8D89-78D40777A457.jpeg Other Idents 776FECA2-FE4F-4C21-A598-0826B55CCC7C.jpeg|Big Hero 6 variant 4F9D54A5-25F5-470D-92E3-4AE12574CF64.jpeg|New Year 2018 variant 201B78D9-9D1B-4BEE-AAA4-244DEE9F5D89.jpeg|School's Out variant (Blue version) Vlcsnap-2019-11-01-11h55m48s964.jpg|School's Out variant (Purple version) Vlcsnap-2019-11-18-14h00m08s438.png|Mickey Mouse's Birthday variant Vlcsnap-2019-11-17-15h25m58s312.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-18-20h00m14s639.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-18-13h58m50s374.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-21-22h38m19s352.png|Star Wars Resistance variant E2B1EDE7-E66E-4A4C-A3BB-F22F571A39D0.jpeg|Club Mickey Mouse variant (2018) Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-12h50m23s599.png|Club Mickey Mouse variant (2019) Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-14h59m08s802.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-14h57m39s742.png 70927321_2406538769596308_8799708495613001728_n.png|Coop and Cami Ask the World variant Vlcsnap-2019-12-03-10h00m33s102.jpg|Moana variant 3E1509FD-EF77-4FBC-AF5E-EE743FCD6606.jpeg|Big City Greens variant 075959EE-0CFC-4A08-837D-6EF63EA6F610.jpeg|Raven's Home variant 5C58724A-FFD3-4660-BFAF-D2478F99185A.jpeg 27183171-E62C-4A1C-93A9-DA39B48586BF.jpeg Movie Idents IMG 20180425 231751.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-20-10h25m31s206.png|Halloween variant C9DEAB7C-E3D6-4695-AAFC-9BF1309FE68A.jpeg|Only used in Latin America 2E3162DC-4FB7-4BAA-82C5-0D3188BC274C.jpeg Rating Disclaimers (Only appear in Southeast Asia, movie version) Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-22h20m36s038.png|G rated version Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-10h00m38s633.png|PG rated version |-|Misc. Presentation= Next Bumpers Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-13h30m16s533.png|Generic variant Vlcsnap-2019-10-27-10h17m18s444.png|Movie variant Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-14h58m41s636.png|Monstober variant Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-14h58m09s931.png|Big Hero 6: The Series/Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns variant Vlcsnap-2019-10-27-18h23m51s099.png|Wizards of Warna Walk variant 0FC2BD49-4349-40C7-8518-FDEFBD8AAD1A.jpeg|Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure variant Vlcsnap-2019-12-19-09h30m18s660.jpg|Winter 2019 variant Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-23h45m53s896.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-23h46m15s113.png Screenshot_20191013-143150_IPTV.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-23h46m30s181.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-14h22m27s402.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-20h00m17s713.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-00h13m38s887.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-16h20m09s663.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-16h46m02s390.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-17h12m48s142.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-10h00m14s873.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-19h43m57s510.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-03h00m18s695.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-10h06m40s788.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-20-09h59m33s013.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-00h22m43s324.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-22h00m07s388.png Screenshot_20191005-114504_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191007-221736_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191012-153046_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191012-174927_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-214942_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-122600_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191012-133032_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191012-213527_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-133317_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-090116_IPTV.jpg Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 9.13.16 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 9.18.18 PM.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-23-12h30m33s178.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-26-13h30m07s207.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-19h25m17s667.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-12h00m42s565.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-22h18m01s313.png Screenshot_(34.1).png Vlcsnap-2019-10-25-13h29m58s770.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-27-09h59m37s615.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-27-19h58m55s221.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-29-11h31m36s381.png Screenshot 2019-10-29 at 8.27.26 PM.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-31-14h30m10s245.png Screenshot 2019-10-31 at 10.56.07 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-31 at 10.59.10 PM.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-01-22h30m06s844.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-14h52m30s766.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-11-03-19h03m57s008.jpg P%26FNextLA2017-1.jpg P%26FNextLA2017-2.jpg 7DNextLA2017-1.jpg 7DNextLA2017-2.jpg P%26FAT2D-NEXTIDASIA.jpg DUepS_zVQAIgeCJ.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-11-10-10h09m54s571.jpg H%26BNext2018.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-11-11-20h00m15s933.jpg Screenshot 2019-11-12 at 5.55.12 PM.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-13-19h59m39s654.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-12-20h00m01s196.jpg O11CENextIDLA-1.jpg O11CENextIDLA-2.jpg O11CENextIDLA-3.jpg MX4NextLA2017.jpg A%26ANextLA2017.jpg FWNextLA2017.jpg ACNextLA2017-1.jpg ACNextLA2017-2.jpg GFNextIDLA-1.jpg GFNextIDLA-2.jpg SIUNextIDLA-1.jpg KCNextIDLA-1.jpg RHNextIDLA-1.jpg RHNextIDLA-2.jpg RHNextIDLA-3.jpg RHNextIDLA-4.jpg BIANextID-2017.jpg 101NextIDLA-1.jpg DWWNextLA2017.jpg HTNextIDLA2017-1.jpg FLNextID2017-1.jpg WOWPNextIDLA-1.jpg SLNextIDLA-1.jpg BUNKDNextIDLA-1.jpg STARNextIDLA-1.jpg STARNextIDLA-2.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-11-19-20h00m19s617.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-21-23h01m08s224.png 7250FEDF-348C-4E0C-A77E-AC8DADDD6F74.jpeg 49154101-97C2-4BAA-9754-F5C37A276F23.jpeg Screenshot 2019-11-24 at 12.47.31 PM.png Vlcsnap-2019-11-16-20h00m04s189.png WOYNextLA2017.jpg LNNextLA2017.jpg BH6NextIDLA-2017.jpg KPNextIDLA2017-1.jpg WTPNextLA2017.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-11-29-12h50m22s322.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-04-11h47m15s243.jpg EFBE35CF-9FEC-4FC8-92FC-75006F24B9E7.jpeg DM2NextID2018Asia.jpg 2A71556B-56A7-4065-B8BD-4E04D6A36EEC.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-12-05-10h00m03s016.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h00m29s548.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-11h57m31s015.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-11h12m41s781.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-23h07m54s852.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-22h43m17s487.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-22h19m42s074.png A3A48A3D-9D19-4B3E-8C0D-E0FDEB6788E0.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-12-19-09h30m26s623.jpg TSNextID2018.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-12-24-14h37m29s555.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-12-27-19h59m48s537.jpg 29nzs.jpg Vlcsnap-2020-01-03-09h48m58s092.jpg Vlcsnap-2020-01-05-09h48m04s764.jpg Screenshot 2020-01-06 at 1.11.24 PM.png 72EA8A50-E23B-4ED9-B8E4-6D3F47E8BA53.jpeg Vlcsnap-2020-01-13-20h00m09s888.png Bộ_phim_về_cậu_bé_Boboiboy_(Boboiboy_The_Movie_1)_0-0_screenshot.png Break Bumpers Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h43m26s844.png|''Raven's Home'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h44m00s580.png|''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (re-run)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h43m48s595.png|''K.C. Undercover'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h44m10s905.png|''Stuck in the Middle (USA, Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h49m07s292.png|''Bizaardvark (USA)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h50m25s112.png|''Jessie'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-10h17m59s064.png|''Liv and Maddie'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h45m25s571.png|''Liv and Maddie: Cali Style'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h46m12s018.png|''Bunk'd (USA, Asia)'' GMWDCID2017.jpg|''Girl Meets World'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h28m49s224.png|''Best Friends Whenever (USA, Asia)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h17m04s569.png|''Dog with a Blog'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h46m26s873.png|''Good Luck Charlie'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-10h20m34s613.png|''Austin & Ally'' vlcsnap-2018-02-12-10h28m58s230.png|''Descendants 2'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h08m25s112.png|''Soy Luna (Latin America)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h15m04s751.png|''O11ce (Latin America)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-30-14h34m59s540.png|''The 7D (Asia)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h02m53s768.png|''Pat the Dog (USA)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h22m11s089.png|''The ZhuZhus (USA)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h21m22s683.png|''Hotel Transylvania: The Series (USA, Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-02-12-08h53m13s898.png|''Mickey Mouse (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h45m46s514.png|''Phineas and Ferb'' dcidentgf.PNG|''Gravity Falls (USA)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-23h57m45s155.png|''Tangled: The Series (Asia)'' dcidentrta.PNG|''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h44m21s488.png|''Star vs. the Forces of Evil (USA, Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h46m47s837.png|''Milo Murphy's Law (USA, Asia)'' MMDCLAID2017.jpg|''Milo Murphy's Law (Latin America)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h46m59s140.png|''Elena of Avalor'' Screenshot 2018-01-13 at 14.54.49 - Edited.png|''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2018-02-06 at 12.02.18.png|''Fish Hooks (Latin America)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h38m39s264.png|''Gravity Falls (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2018-02-06 at 12.06.48.png|''Violetta (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2018-02-06 at 12.09.21.png|''Good Luck Charlie (Latin America)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-30-14h45m22s477.png|''Ejen Ali (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-30-14h51m36s516.png|''Beyblade Burst (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-02-12-10h39m55s299.png|''The Owl & Co. (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-02-12-10h40m26s648.png|''BoBoiBoy (Asia)'' 67161524 2554851451205555 5779944331557208064 o.jpg|''Sydney to the Max (Asia)'' 66728097 2554851754538858 8912768055071735808 o.jpg|''DuckTales (Asia)'' RHDCID2018.jpg|''Raven's Home (Asia)'' 66497782 2554852294538804 7118923493009260544 o.jpg|''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Asia)'' 20190915_094934.jpg|''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (alternate version) (Asia)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-17-09-281.jpg|''Juacas (season 1) (Latin America)'' Juacas2019Disney.jpg|''Juacas (season 2) (Latin America)'' Z42019Disney.jpg|''Z4 (Latin America)'' SIT2018DisneyLA.jpg|''Shake It Up (Latin America)'' BIA2019Disney.jpg|''Bia (Latin America)'' 101STDisneyLA.jpg|''101 Dalmatian Street (Latin America)'' CoopCamiDisneyLA.jpg|''Coop and Cami Ask the World (Latin America)'' BH6DisneyLA.jpg|''Big Hero 6: The Series (Latin America)'' KPDisneyLA2019.jpg|''Kim Possible (Latin America)'' 20190818_064728.jpg|''Phineas and Ferb (Asia)'' 20190726_231245.jpg|''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Asia)'' 20190821_034417.jpg|''Fish Hooks (Asia)'' 20190825_220742.jpg|''Bizaardvark (Asia)'' 20190824_163934.jpg|''Big Hero 6: The Series (Asia)'' Screenshot_2019-09-05_at_9.04.25_PM.jpg|''K.C. Undercover (Latin America)'' Screenshot_2019-09-05_at_8.49.34_PM.jpg|''Walk the Prank (Latin America)'' Screenshot_2019-09-05_at_9.00.55_PM.jpg|''Andi Mack (Latin America)'' Screenshot_2019-09-05_at_9.02.17_PM.jpg|''Alex & Co. (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-14-48-078.jpg|''Hannah Montana (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-15-20-484.jpg|''Wizards of Waverly Place (Latin America)'' 20190830_223707.jpg|''Wizards of Warna Walk (Asia, it started to have 2019's Item Graffiti Age Logo's UI design)'' 1546517459315.png|''Marvel on Disney Channel (Australia, after Disney XD shut down on January 6, 2019) Aista_1.jpg|''Gravity Falls (Australia)'' 1B817D25-DAEE-49AF-B374-378EEB39093A.jpeg|''Amphibia (Asia)'' 20190811_144308.jpg|''Big City Greens (Asia)'' 20190909_220940.jpg|''Marvel's Spider-Man (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-08-27 at 2.29.29 PM.png|''Rabbids Invasion (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-09-15 at 1.09.42 PM.png|''Upin & Ipin (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-08-23 at 9.24.21 PM.png|''The Oddbods Show (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-08-24 at 7.29.34 AM.png|''BoBoiBoy Galaxy (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-09-16 at 6.26.32 PM.png|''Banzi's Secret Diary (Asia)'' PB&WDCID2018.jpg|''Pokemon Black and White (Asia)'' Vlcsnap-2019-09-17-20h27m54s944.png|''Pokemon Black and White: Rival Destinies (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2019-09-17-19h43m03s424.png|''Pokemon Black and White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (Asia)'' Screenshot_20191010-193401_IPTV.jpg|''Pokémon the Series: Sun And Moon (Asia)'' Screenshot_20190929-132742_IPTV.jpg|''Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (Asia)'' LOTTCDCID2019.jpg|''Legend of the Three Caballeros (Asia)'' FLDCLAID2019.jpg|''Fast Layne (Latin America)'' RTADCLAID2019.jpg|''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Latin America)'' 780EFA6C-A0E2-4B21-9728-809C3FCAD5E1.jpeg|''Stuck In the Middle (USA, Christmas 2017)'' 0CED2B97-21F5-4985-BEF5-2D71357CBD36.jpeg|''Bessie (USA, Christmas 2017)'' 13609A69-07BA-43A5-8F61-4A0D32B25E8C.jpeg|''Bunk'd (USA, Christmas 2017)'' 9B1744DC-A8C7-4DF3-A71E-97258D9BC7D2.jpeg|''Andi Mack (USA, Christmas 2017)'' C0D8CD0A-DED0-4428-8973-8950A250BC3C.jpeg|''Bizaardvark (USA, Christmas 2017)'' 218536B3-511B-4645-BE12-74A10F95C51B.jpeg|''Liv and Maddie (USA, Christmas 2017)'' RHWINTERID2017.jpg|''Raven's Home (USA, Christmas 2017)'' 037AD961-9FF2-40E7-AC4C-C8C7138DACB6.png|''K.C. Undercover (USA, Christmas 2017)'' 3FCF5A56-A704-4C2A-BCE7-DB23D57CF5EC.jpeg|''Hotel Transylvania: The Series (USA, Christmas 2017)'' Screenshot_20190927-120552_IPTV.jpg|''T.O.T.S. (Asia)'' Screenshot_20191001-151603_IPTV.jpg|''Gravity Falls (Asia, Halloween 2019)'' Vlcsnap-2019-11-02-14h41m49s040.jpg|''Gravity Falls (Asia, Generic)'' A&ADCLAID2017.jpg|''Austin & Ally (Latin America)'' A1ECEAD0-D593-4F28-B186-C007C341DC53.jpeg|''101 Dalmatian Street (Asia)'' Cl527.jpg|''Big Hero 6: The Series (Hong Kong)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-10-51-781.jpg|''Elena of Avalor (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-06-28-875.jpg|''Ninjago (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-07-06-421.jpg|''Phineas and Ferb (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-16-25-296.jpg|''Liv and Maddie (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-08-14-906.jpg|''Slugterra (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-07-40-296.jpg|''Future-Worm (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-08-47-234.jpg|''Camp Lakebottom (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-09-31-609.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-15-53-546.jpg|''The Fairly OddParents (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-17-39-656.jpg|''The 7D (Latin America)'' 5A0088F8-BA38-4F44-AE9F-85CDA423BEF1.png|''Liv and Maddie (Australia)'' Screenshot 2019-10-31 at 11.05.17 PM.png|''Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-10-31 at 11.13.26 PM.png|''DuckTales (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2019-10-31 at 11.16.28 PM.png|''Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2019-11-12 at 1.26.18 PM.png|''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-11-12 at 5.50.14 PM.png|''Slugterra (Asia)'' ANIMAWHAM1.jpg|''ANIMAWHAM! (Miraculous variant) (Latin America)'' HTCBLA-2017.jpg|''Hotel Transylvania: The Series (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2019-11-21 at 10.08.39 PM.png|''ANIMAWHAM! (Gravity Falls variant) (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2019-11-24 at 12.59.31 PM.png|''Chuck Chicken (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-12-12 at 11.18.01 AM.png|''Oswaldo (Asia)'' Vlcsnap-2019-12-13-13h07m52s105.png|''Gabby Duran & The Unsittables (Asia)'' Vlcsnap-2019-12-14-22h10m03s978.png|''Coop and Cami Ask The World (Asia)'' Vlcsnap-2019-12-19-09h36m34s700.jpg|''Wizard of Waverly Place (Asia, Christmas 2019)'' BCGBRIdent2018.jpg|''Big City Greens (Brazil)'' Jr5xw.jpg|''Stitch! (Asia)'' Vlcsnap-2019-12-24-14h55m15s348.jpg|''Disney Channel Holiday Party at Walt Disney World (Asia, Christmas 2019)'' Screenshot_2020-01-06_at_1.13.19_PM.png|''Club Mickey Mouse (season 1) (Asia)'' Website banner Dc-rich-image-v2_7baa5a5a.png Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel (Latin America) Category:Disney Channel (Oceania) Category:Disney Channel (Asia) Category:Special logos Category:Disney Channel logos and idents Category:Television idents Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Disney Channels Worldwide